ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Labyrinth
. So unfair.]] Labyrinth is a 1986 film by Jim Henson, featuring a fifteen-year-old girl, David Bowie in very tight leggings, and a lot of Muppets. A novelization was written by A.C.H. Smith. The book mostly follows the movie closely, although it goes deeper into the thoughts and motivations of the characters, but some details, especially in the dialogue, are different and the overall tone of the book is darker and grimier than in the movie. There is also an English-language manga titled Return to Labyrinth that is a sequel to the original film. ''Labyrinth'' and the PPC This canon is especially relevant to the PPC for several reasons. For one, it contains a canon instance of trans-dimensional hopping: a girl named Sarah adventures into a fantasy Goblin kingdom to save her baby brother. The antagonist, Jareth the Goblin King, is played by David Bowie and is considered by many fans to be fairly sexy, to the point of being a lust object. There is a lot of Jareth-oriented fanfiction. Some of it has Sarah as the heroine, in which case there is a risk of her being replaced with a Canon Sue. Many fangirls age up Sarah from fifteen before they make her romance the Goblin King, mostly because David Bowie and a fifteen-year-old girl might be considered squicky depending on where you are and what the local age of consent is. Since Sarah and Jareth are the only two human-looking persons in the Goblin world, any fic which ships someone other than these two should be considered NSFB until proven otherwise. There are also a great deal of Jareth/Original Female Character fics, with the expected percentage of Mary Sues. These may also contain Sarah-bashing. In this fandom, Mary Sues are sometimes called Mary Sarahs, due to the frequency of OCs stealing Sarah's role."What is the PPC?" Labyrinth has its own OFU, the Labyrinth Academy, written by Fou Fou. The minis here are groups of Roaming Helping Hands, which are kept (mostly) under control by Mr. Smith, the Head of Security. ''Girls Next Door ''Girls Next Door is a spin-off of the crossover fan comic Roommates, by AsheRhyder, but GND is particularly significant because its creator is PPC-fan Pika, famous for her drawings of OFUM's Elves in Black Leather and other characters. Girls Next Door, like Roommates, is set in the Building, which is located in a cross-continuum intersection and is home to several canon characters who are trying to have something like a normal life post-canon. The main characters of Roommates are Jareth and Erik, who share a flat, and their neighbors James Norrington and Inspector Javert. Girls Next Door focuses on Sarah and Christine, who also live in the Building and have to put up with the ridiculous shenanigans their canon counterparts get up to, often in attempts to stalk win them over. The girls are college-age in the comic, and attend a nearby university with other canon characters. GND and Roommates can be read separately. Things that happen in one are generally assumed to have happened in the other, but may not be covered by both. * [http://pika-la-cynique.deviantart.com/gallery/772068?offset=168 Read Girls Next Door here!] * [http://asherhyder.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=240 Read Roommates here!] Agents Native to the Labyrinth * Oscar Henson * James Vulpes Missions in this Continuum * "The Making of a Queen" aka. "The raison d’être" (crossover with Harry Potter), Agents Mittens and Radioactive Moss Creature (DF) * "Smells of Rose" aka. "The Enemy of My Enemy" (crossover with Harry Potter), Agents James Vulpes and Saxo Cruore (DF) * "Statistics," Agents Star and Annalas (DMS - Labyrinth) * "Wishes and Crystals" aka. "Mistakes Were Made" (crossover with Harry Potter), Agents James Vulpes and Saxo Cruore (DF) * "Two Worlds United," Agents Dafydd and Constance (DOGA) References Category:Continua Category:Films